Taken
by Riivaaja
Summary: While on a mission Ulrich is captured by Xana and won't returned him unless the gang give up going to Lyoko!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Summary: While on a mission Ulrich is captured by Xana and won't returned him unless the gang give up going to Lyoko

* * *

Taken

Chapter 1

It was warm and sunny day at Kadic Jr High School. In the park were Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich were training as usual, while Odd sat and watched." Hey you guys I'm really worried about Jeremy you know", said Odd.

It had two months since Aelita was materialized only to discover that Xana infected her with a virus that connected her to him. If Xana was shut down Aelita would die too. Jeremy has been working non-stop ever since that day.

" Ya we know Odd", Ulrich said "But he only wants to bring Aelita into our world and shut down Xana for good".

Somewhere deep in the depths of Lyoko, Xana was watching the gang and came with a new plan. He hacked into Jeremy's laptop and copied a program that should bring those kids into Lyoko. In the polar region a tower started to glow.

In the factory Jeremy was working on antivirus when suddenly Aelita appeared on the screen." Jeremy Xana has woken up!" said Aelita.

"You sure Aelita?" said Jeremy.

"Yes I felt pulsations," said Aelita"

"Okay I'll the others and located the activated tower," said Jeremy.

Soon the others arrived and were virtualized into the polar region. They soon met Aelita" Hi Aelita do you know where the tower is?' said Yumi.

Before she could answer four crabs appeared and fired lasers.

Odd charged at them and yelled" Laser arrows", one of the crabs exploded.

Meanwhile Jeremy was watching and discovered something" Guys listen Xana has found way virtualize himself a character!" yelled Jeremy.

"What!" yelled the gang shocked.

Suddenly a boy about the same age as them appeared. He wore a black t-shirt, black baggy pants, had black and red shoes on his feet, fingerless gloves, had black spiked hair with red streaks, had sharp green eyes, and a black katana sheathed around his waist like Ulrich.

" Hello" said Xana" Good to see you all".

" Xana" said Ulrich through clenched teeth, ready to attack.

"Guys the tower just deactivated!" said Jeremy.

"Of course it did, how else would I lure you here", said Xana.

"What?" said Yumi" You mean this was a trap?".

"Yes now it's time for my revenge" said Xana.

Ulrich unsheathed his blade while Odd fired his arrows. Xana dodged them unsheathed his sword, and blocked Ulrich's attack and swung his katana pushing Ulrich back.

Before Ulrich could attack again Xana raised his hand, a laser fired at Ulrich sending him toward a vortex that just appeared.

"Good" said Xana as he sheathed his blade and transformed into black cloud and vanished.

"NOOOO" cried Yumi as the vortex closed.

"Guys where did Ulrich go?" said Jeremy scared."

"He was sent into a vortex by Xana" said Odd in disbelief that his best friend had taken.

"But why" said Aelita as she hugged Yumi who started sobbing as soon as Ulrich disappeared.

"I don't know guys but we'll get him back" said Jeremy who sounded like he was about to break down.

* * *

Ulrich awoke and stood up looking at his surroundings. He was in a dark room, with what looked like virtual furniture. "Ah good you are awake welcome Ulrich" said Xana as he entered the room.

"Xana where am I?" demanded Ulrich.

"Your in my base, and won't be leaving for a while" said Xana "You are very strong and will be useful for my plans."

"I'll never help you!" yelled Ulrich.

Xana only smirked "I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, if your friends don't give up going to Lyoko you will not see them again."

* * *

In the control room the gang was formulating a plan to rescue Ulrich.

When suddenly Xana appeared on the screen "Hello" he said.

"Where's Ulrich you monster?" Yumi shouted.

"He is fine for now" said Xana "He will be returned if you give up going to Lyoko to deactivate my towers."

The gang was shocked." What about Aelita?" said Jeremy."

"She will be fine unless she tries to deactivate the towers" said Xana. "If she stays out of my way I might even let her return to your world, she was met to help me but she was too rebellious.

"You tried to delete her!" said Jeremy who was furious. Everybody knew how he hated Xana for stopping Aelita leaving Lyoko.

"Why would I do that, didn't she tell you her origin?" said Xana pretending to be surprised.

Aelita who was listening said " What do you mean?"

"You and I are brother and sister, we were made by the same scientist, and you have a similar code." said Xana" That's how you-have similar powers as me.

Aelita was shocked " I can't be Xana's sister."

" We will talk later" Xana said and disappeared leaving the gang worried about Ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ulrich sat in his room thinking about how to escape. His thoughts were interrupted when Xana came into the room.

"I hope your enjoying your stay Ulrich", he said only receiving a glare from Ulrich.

"What do want Xana"

"You still don't know, you have fought me for so long I thought you would have figured it by now", said Xana "No matter your friends will give up coming to stop me if they ever want to see you again and I'm going give them an example of will happen to you" said Xana.

Ulrich noticed a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the shadows. Before he could react Xana tossed him across he got and threw a punch at Xana, he dodged it, before he could attack again the creature in then lashed a black smoky and wrapped around him. Xana then his hand a red light glowed brought it right in front Ulrich's forehead then the light fired at his forehead. Ulrich felt on the verge of passing out from the pain of it, then suddenly it was gone, Ulrich eye's then became blood red and the Xana symbol appeared on his forehead. The creature's eyes glowed then a red aura appeared around Ulrich when it was the black tendril released Ulrich. His clothing had changed; he had a black long sleeved shirt with Xana's logo on it, black pants, and his sword was darker and longer.

"My new puppet" said Xana with great satisfaction.

Back in the control room the gang was thinking about the conversation with Xana when the computer started beeping

"Xana has been spotted in the forest region" said Jeremy.

"Well then let's get him and save Ulrich" shouted Yumi

"Calm down Yumi we'll get him back" said Odd.

The two were virtualized and appeared in the forest region were Xana was waiting for them. Aeltia appeared behind the two.

"Xana where is Ulrich" demanded Yumi through clenched teeth.

Xana smirked in retaliation and said "Do we have a deal or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Yumi and Odd had enough of Xana toying with them, Odd fired his laser arrow and Yumi threw her fan, Xana dodged them and charged at Odd, unsheathing has katana and swinging at Odd, Odd dodged most of his attacks but then Xana did a whirl kick sending Odd flying into a tree

"Odd you lost twenty life points be careful" said Jeremy

"No kidding" said Odd staggering. Yumi charged throwing her fan at Xana, he caught it and it vanished, Yumi used her telekinesis and sent rocks flying at Xana, he jumped up one then onto another, Yumi kept using her powers determined to take down Xana and save Ulrich.

Suddenly a figure in black clothing with Xana' logo on his shirt, and had a long dark sword, knocked Yumi down and tossed her towards her friends. Yumi got back up in time to see the figure swing it's sword at her, Odd and pushed her out of the way with his cat agility, the figure then held it's in a defense position. Yumi and Odd got up saw the figure's face and gasped, it was Ulrich but he was different, his eyes were blood red, Xana's logo was on his forehead, and he smiled maniacally..

"Ulrich what happened to you" said Yumi after she found the strength to speak. Ulrich didn't reply instead he charged again, Odd lunged and knocked Ulrich

"Ulrich snap out of it, it's me Odd" said Odd only getting thrown at Yumi.

Meanwhile Xana went after Aelita who also saw Ulrich and eyes were wide with shock. When she saw Xana, she became angry "Xana what did you do to Ulrich!"

"Nothing sister this just an example, if your friends don't agree he will be like this permanently" said Xana happily."

"I am not your sister!" shouted Aelita.

Xana sighed" It's a shame your memory of the day you were created was erased sister, then you would not been stubborn. Ah well it doesn't matter, I will get my revenge on the humans for trapping me in my virtual prison, you maybe human now Aelita in the real world, but I won't delete you, that's no way to treat family."

"Aelita I have program that should allow you a weapon to defend yourself, here it comes!" called Jeremy from the control room. A ninja sword appeared; Aelita grabbed it and charged at Xana. Xana unsheathed his sword blocked Aelita's attack, and countered, the two virtual beings fought fiercely.

Suddenly a crab appeared and fired lasers at Aelita; she dodged it, jumped onto the crab and plunged her sword into Xana's logo. After it exploded she saw Xana floating in mid-air. "Enough games for today, Ulrich let's go!"

Xana transformed into a black cloud disappearing into the sky, and Ulrich vanished in a flash of light.

"ULRICH" shouted Yumi then collapsed on the ground, Odd stood there shocked at what Xana did to his best friend, while Aelita looked into the sky and shouted

"Xana!"


End file.
